Mr & Mrs Undercover
by Sunshine1911
Summary: Mulder und Scully ermitteln wieder ... diesmal aber Undercover
1. Default Chapter

Von: Sunshine1911 Datum : 28.07.2003  
  
Disclaimer : Leider gehören mir keine der Charaktere (  
  
Mr. und Mrs. Undercover  
  
Kapitel 1 : Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund ( im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ( )  
  
"Das kann doch wohl wirklich nicht wahr sein !" , murmelte Special Agent Dana Scully etwas gereizt , als sie den langen Flur des FBI- Gebäudes in Richtung Aufzug entlang eilte !Man sah ihr an , dass sie gehetzt wurde : ihre Haare waren teilweise strähnig , da sie sie in der Eile nicht hatte trocken föhnen können , ihre Kleidung saß nicht so perfekt wie sonst und außerdem hing ihre FBI - Erkennungsmarke nicht an ihrer Brusttasche , sondern steckte darin . Schließlich war sie am Aufzug angekommen und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Aufzugsknopf , als ginge es darum bei "Hau-den- Lukas" den Jackpot zu knacken . Der Aufzug war in ihrer Etage angekommen und die Türen öffneten sich . Eine Horde FBI-Agents drängten sich ins Freie und einer rempelte aus Versehen gegen einen Anderen . Dieser wieder rum hatte einen bis zum Rand gefüllten Becher mit Kaffee in seiner rechten Hand . Durch den Stoß stolperte der Mann und der Kaffee im Becher ergoss sich über Scully's beiges Kostüm . Sie war sprachlos vor Entsetzen , genau wie der Agent , der sofort ein Taschentuch zog und wie verrückt versuchte , den großen braunen Fleck aus Scully's Kostüm zu entfernen . Schließlich fand der Agent seine Sprache wieder und begann wie ein Wasserfall Entschuldigungen hervorzubringen . Scully , die immer noch wie versteinert an ihrem Platz stand , wurde erst wieder richtig wach , als sie merkte , dass die Aufzugstüre schließen wollte und stoppte diese durch ihren Fuß . Dann erst sah sie den Agent mit einem ziemlich vernichtenden Blick an und wollte an dem jungen Mann auch gleich ein bisschen ihre schlechte Laune auslassen . Dann aber sah sie , wie verzweifelt er sich bemühte in einem Mix aus Entschuldigungen und aus Rubbeln an dem Fleck , dass sie Mitleid bekam und einfach nur sagte :"Danke , aber ich schaff das schon alleine . Ich bringe das Kostüm in die Reinigung , sie brauchen nicht weiter an dem Fleck rubbeln . Gehen sie lieber wieder zurück an die Arbeit." Das ließ sich der Mann nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand mit einem "Danke und einen schönen Tag noch" hinter einer der vielen Bürotüren . Scully jedoch betrat jetzt endlich den Aufzug und drückte den Knopf für "Erdgeschoss" . Gleich würde sie ihre schlechte Laune an dem Menschen auslassen , der ihr diese beschert hatte :ihrem Partner Special Agent Fox Mulder . Sie war ihm vor sieben Jahren zugeteilt worden , weil Mulder eine rational denkenden Person an seiner Seite brauchte . Schon als sie damals hörte , dass er in Kollegenkreisen "Spooky" genannt wurde , war ihr klar , warum er eine Person wie sie an seiner Seite brauchte . In den ganzen sieben Jahren hatte Mulder es wirklich geschafft ihre Nerven zu strapazieren . Immer wenn er eine neue X-Akte ausgrub , wusste sie , dass diese ihre Nerven stark belasten würde. Doch an diesem Morgen , da war Scully sich ziemlich sicher , waren ihre Nerven durch Mulder so strapaziert , dass sie dachte , sie würden reißen ! Schließlich war er es , der sie um 6.30 Uhr aus dem Bett klingelte , obwohl sie montags immer erst um 10 Uhr arbeiten musste . Genau aus diesem Grund hatte sie auch bis 4 Uhr Berichte geschrieben . "Scully kommen sie ganz schnell ins Büro . Ich muss mit ihnen etwas Wichtiges besprechen !" "Kann das nicht warten bis ich um 10 Uhr zur Arbeit komme?" , hatte sie schläfrig in den Hörer gemurmelt. "Nein kann es nicht , weil es äußerst wichtig ist " , hatte Mulder verschwörerisch gesagt , "kommen sie sofort !" Dann hatte er aufgelegt und sie hatte sich dann beeilt als ginge es um ihr Leben . "Hoffentlich hat er mir jetzt auch etwas verdammt Wichtiges zu sagen !" knurrte Scully , während der Aufzug im Erdgeschoss hielt . Beim Aussteigen roch sie den Geruch frischen Kaffees und folgte diesem , bis sie in einem mit bis and die Decke mit Akten gefüllten Büro stand . An der Wand hinter dem Schreibtisch hing ein großes "I want to believe" Poster mit einer fliegenden Untertasse und an der anderen Seite standen riesige Metallschränke in denen die X-Akten untergebracht waren . Scully sah sich suchend um , bis sie Mulder entdeckte : er war unter seinem Schreibtisch auf allen vieren krabbelnd unterwegs . Scully räusperte sich und fragte :"Mulder was zum Teufel machen sie da und warum sollte ich so dringend ins Büro kommen ?" Mulder wollte aufstehen , vergass aber , dass er unter dem Schreibttisch war und stieß sich prompt den Kopf an der Tischplatte . "Guten Morgen Scully!" , sagte während er ganz aufstand . Er drehte sich mit einem halb schmerzverzerrten , halb lachenden Gesicht zu ihr um und hielt sich dabei die Hand an die schmerzende Stelle . Scully aber war , nachdem Mulder sich an dem Tischen den Kopf gestoßen hatte , in den Raum nebenan verschwunden und kam jetzt mit einem Kühlakku in der Hand zurück. "Haben sie gut geschla..?" Der Rest blieb Mulder im Hals stecken als er Scully in ihrem eigenartigen Aufzug sah. " Die Kaffeemaschinen hier sind ja nicht mehr die Neusten ; aber ich wusste gar nicht , dass sie so kaputt sind , dass diese explodieren während der Kaffe durchläuft !" , grinste Mulder und nahm Scully den Kühlakku aus der Hand um ihn sie an die rasch anschwellende Beule an seinem Kopf zu halten . Scully atmete einmal scharf und schob den Gedanken , Mulder sofort zu erwürgen , aus ihrem Kopf . " Mulder , ich hoffe sie können mir eine gute Erklärung geben , weshalb ich sofort , und dass obwohl ich erst um 10 Uhr hätte anfangen müssen , ins Büro kommen sollte ! Und die Erklärung sollte wirklich eine gute sein Mulder !" , sagte Scully verdächtig ruhig . Mulder ahnte schon , dass sie ziemlich gereizt sein musste , wenn sie so mit ihm sprach . Deswegen hielt er es für schlauer , sie nicht auf ihre Aufmachung samt Kaffeefleck anzusprechen . " Moment , ich sag ihnen gleich , warum sie so dringend kommen sollten . Wenn ich gefunden habe , was mir vorhin unter den Tisch gefallen ist !" Und schon war Mulder , mit der einen Hand den Kühlakku an seinen Kopf pressend , wieder unter dem Schreibtisch verschwunden . Scully , die jetzt immer ungeduldiger wurde , beschloss Mulder zu helfen , weil sie endlich erfahren wollte , warum sie so früh geweckt wurde . Sie ging um den Schreibtisch und ging in die Knie , um Mulder suchen zu helfen . "Sagen sie mal Mulder , nach was suchen sie den eigentlich . Wissen sie , ich könnte ihnen besser behilflich sein , wenn ich wüsste , nach was ich suchen soll !" , sagte Scully und vermutete Mulder suche nach irgendwelchen Akten. Doch bis auf einen "Geschenk für Frohike zum Geburtstag kaufen" Zettel fand sie keine weiteren Papiere unter dem Schreibtisch. " Ich hab's gefunden !" , rief Mulder erfreut. "Sie haben was ? Agent Mulder , Agent Scully ! Was zum Teufel geht hier eigentlich vor und warum kriechen sie Beide unter dem Schreibtisch herrum ?" , fragte eine dunkle Männerstimme vom Eingang her halb amüsiert , halb ärgerlich . Doch in diesem Moment fragte Scully scharf Luft holend : " Mulder , für wen oder was sind diese beiden goldenen Ringe ?"  
  
Nächstes Kapitel folgt bald.. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 "Zwei Ticktes und zwei "Grahams"  
  
"Agent Mulder , für wen sind denn nun die Ringe ? Wollen sie heiraten ohne uns einzuladen ? Wer ist denn die Glückliche?" , fragte nun auch der Mann in der Tür und die beiden Agents merkten , dass sich dieser nun mehr über die Situation amüsierte , als ärgerlich zu sein . Langsam erhoben sich Mulder und Scully aus ihrer komischen Lage und Scully versuchte etwas verschämt den großen Kaffeefleck auf ihrem Kostüm zu verbergen. "Guten Morgen Sir!", sagten Beide synchron und Mulder wandte sich nun an den Mann, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand: Assistant Director Walter Skinner. "Nehmen Sie doch Platz Sir, dann erkläre ich ihnen und Agent Scully, was es mit den Ringen auf sich hat." , sagte Mulder und bat dem Ex- Seal mit dem kahlen Schädel einen Platz an , indem er einen Aktenberg von dem Stuhl wuchtete . Scully blieb an dem Schreibtisch gelehnt stehen und versuchte mit der Tischkante so gut es ging den Fleck zu verbergen . Skinner war schon viel von Mulder und auch Scully gewöhnt und deshalb wunderte er sich eigentlich auch nicht mehr über den groen Kaffeefleck auf Scully's Kostüm , über die Unordnung in Mulder's Büro und auch nicht über das Merkwürdige Verhalten der beiden Agent . "Nun Agent Mulder , lüften sie mal das Geheimnis um den Ring . Ich glaube auch Agent Scully ist gespannt , warum sie diese goldenen Ringe mit sich tragen ." , forderte ihn Skinner zum Erzählen auf . Scully nickte zustimmend . "Ich sage nur : Guten Morgen Mrs. Graham !" , sagte Mulder und warf ihr mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ein Heft mit glücklich aussehenden Leuten , die ihre linken Hände mit glitzernden Ringen in die Kamera hielten , auf einem weißen Traumschiff , zu . "Reisen sie mit uns und es wird wirklich der schönste Tag ihres Lebens" so prangte der schwarze Schriftzug quer über das Heftchen . Gleichzeitig drückte er der verdutzten Scully den Ring in die Hand und streifte sich den Anderen an den Ringfinger seiner linken Hand . "Mulder ich hoffe doch nicht , dass es das ist was ich denke ?!" , fragte Scully schwach und betrachtete den kleinen goldenen Ring in ihrer Hand . " Agent Mulder , auf was wollen sie den nun hinaus ?" , fragte Skinner nun doch etwas ungehalten . " Agent Skinner , ich möchte sie bitten Agent Scully und mir die Erlaubnis zu erteilen Undercover auf diesem Schiff zu ermitteln . Undercover heißt in diesem Fall , das wir uns als verheiratetes Ehepaar tarnen , das im Moment auf Hochzeitsreise ist ." , versuchte Mulder möglichst überzeugend zu klingen . Scully lehnte immer noch etwas überrascht an dem Schreibtisch , hatte sich aber einigermaßen gefangen und drängte Mulder zu erzählen , aus welchem Grund sie als frisch verheiratetes Ehepaar an Bord des Schiffes gehen sollten. "Es lief auch schon ein paar mal in den Nachrichten ; auf diesem Schiff gehen während der Fahrt immer wieder Ehepaare verloren . Das heißt , sie beginnen die Fahrt von Florida aus , kommen aber nach Ende der Kreuzfahrt nicht wieder in Florida an !" , erklärte Mulder und gestikulierte wie wild mit den Armen . " Mulder , wie ist es denn möglich , das immer wieder Menschen bei einer Kreuzfahrt verloren gehen können ?" , fragte Scully und zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch . "Es ist so ; wenn die besorgten Verwandten ihre Familienmitglieder dann am Ende der Kreuzfahrt nicht vom Schiff gehen sehen , dann rufen sie bei der Reisegesellschaft an . Diese erzählt den Verwandten dann immer , dass die vermissten Personen sich wohl bei einem Landgang verirrt haben müssen und zu spät zum Schiff zurückgekehrt seien . Dann beruhigt sie die Familienmitglieder und sagt , dass die Personen schon irgendwie zurückkommen würden und man sich am Besten bei der Polizei erkundigen solle . Doch von den verloren gegangenen Ehepaaren ist bis heute Keines zurückgekehrt." , schloss Mulder die Erklärung . Scully konnte jedoch an seinem Blick erkennen , dass er in dem Verschwinden der Eheleute sofort eine neue X-Akte sah . "Die einzige Möglichkeit , auf dieses Schiff zu kommen , ist also als Paar in den Flitterwochen?" , fragte Scully und Mulder nickte . Gleichzeitig sah er Scully bittend an und fragte : " Scully währen sie denn bereit für ein zwei Wochen Mrs. Jack Graham zu sein ?" . Scully seufzte kurz auf und streifte dann den kleinen goldenen Ring über den Ringfinger ihrer linken Hand . "Aber nur damit das klar ist , auf dem Schiff darf ich auch mal länger schlafen als nur bis 6.30 Uhr und dort muss ich mich auch nicht hetzen !" , sagte Scully mit einem schiefen Grinsen . "Sir , können sie denn die " Grahams" mal für zwei Wochen entbehren ?" , fragte Mulder und erhoffte sich , dass Skinner ihm die Erlaubnis erteilte , inklusive der Stellung sämtlicher Optionen . " Nun , da es ihnen wirklich wichtig mit diesem Fall zu sein scheint , können sie fahren . Ich werde die Behörden aller Länder in denen das Schiff anlegt informieren und ihnen hier sämtliche Optionen überlassen . Sie können dann frei handeln ." , sagte Skinner und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen aus dem Büro hinaus . Mulder freute sich diebisch darüber , dass er aus der lauten Großstadt auf ein Luxusschiff umsteigen konnte und sich in warmen Gegenden aufhalten konnte . Scully dachte wohl so ähnlich , denn auf ihren Lippen breitet sich ein Lächeln aus . "Und weil ich schon damit gerechnet hatte , dass alles planmäßig verläuft : hier die Tickets!" , sagte Mulder und zog aus der Schublade des Schreibtisches zwei goldene Tickets hervor . "Mr. Jack Graham" und "Mrs. Kate Graham" stand auf den Tickets . "Morgen geht's los Scu.. Oh ich meine natürlich Kate.", ergänzte er und überreichte Scully ihr Ticket . Dann machten sich beide Agents an die Arbeit . Mit einer immer größer werdenden Vorfreude auf den nächsten Tag  
  
Nächstes Kapitel folgt bald 


End file.
